Gallantry and Hesitation: A Final Fantasy Tactics FanFiction
by LMaruko
Summary: Xavier Monarch has just graduated from the Royal Military Akademy into knighthood, expecting to become a Dark Knight to mimic his hero. However, Xavier has no idea how difficult the road to the dark arts will be, or what awaits him on the other side of the blade.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The transition wasn't as smooth as you'd hope for, was it Xavier?"

She had her blade pointed down, pricking my neck with the tip of cold steel. It would take a considerable amount of force to cut through the gray chain mesh protecting my outer hide, but I knew I had trained her well. I drew a heavy sigh, followed by a burst of pink liquid spewed out of my mouth, from my lungs, no less; my smashed armor was crushing my rib cage, making it a struggle to breathe, and with my lungs filling with blood, it was more than I could bear. I was now at her mercy, my own technique used against me. It wasn't power—it was love.

Rain was coming down through the opened ceiling of the broken down castle. Beads of water pattered down on my forehead, mixing with the sweat and tears on my face. I looked up at her, and groaned through the pain that enveloped my battle-racked body.

"W-what does it matter… how the transition went? I did it for a reason…"

The blade pressed further through the chain mail into my skin.

"And you _**failed.**_ You not only failed the transition… you failed yourself."

Her words pierced my soul. More painful than the tip of her weapon; it was more like poison, if anything. _I did not fail myself_… _I did __**not **__fail myself._ I reached over and grabbed her sword, the blade slicing into my hand as I proceeded to use all of my strength to peel the dark knight's weapon away from my vulnerability, and push her away from me with a tremendous force, that I didn't even knew I still had it left in me. She flew back as I caught her off guard, stumbling over her heavy armor and eventually tripping over onto her knees and losing her sword, tumbling about twelve feet away from her. My adrenaline was not enough to fight the pain that flared in my entire body, but I reached for my own weapon for self defense. With a sloppy grip, I lurched forward my attacker to subdue her, but I was unable to even take a step forward; I fell to my knees as well.

_I am weak. I can't continue. I can't do this._

I made an attempt to conjure a Cure spell with what little mana I had left to allow myself to stand on my feet, but with the amount of pink and red liquid coming through my throat and onto the ground made it absolutely impossible to form a coherent verbal enchantment. I looked over, my vision hazier than a Marlboro's bad breath, and I saw her stagger to her own feet and reach for Deathbringer.

_It was now or never, Xavier!_ She had reached her weapon, and got up all in one lightning quick movement, charging me while I was still down. I tried to again articulate some healing, but before I was allowed to even breathe, she unleashed a kick that sprawled me onto my back. I snarled in pain from the impact, and hissed even more as I landed face up. With another quick motion, I watched her blade plunge downward in time with the falling rain toward my eyes. With labored movement, I slid out of the way in time to avoid losing my vision, and lurched to my feet again. She swung her blade at my back, steel upon steel ringing far into the quiet darkness, and I stumbled a few feet, barely maintaining balance. I whirled around and raised my own blade to put up somewhat of a fight.

"Stop! Think… think of what you're doing!" I implored with her. The pain in my right hand was insufferable, blood dripping out onto the grip of my weapon. My hands shook from the immense pain my entire body was enveloped in, and I felt myself swaying from all the loss of energy. The dark knight who stood not even ten feet away noticed the tip of my blade shake and quiver with my weakness. She smiled a sly smirk that would chill even the toughest of warriors. She knew she had me beat; at my own game; with my own abilities. Choosing to become a Holy Knight wasn't the best idea, like she said, as the transition between Darkness and Light was an utter failure. I was a false prophet in the land of virtue.

I still had darkness in my heart; one thousand souls fallen and taken by my hand as a Dark Knight, and I couldn't step away from that. I knew it, and so did she.

"You're finished, Xavier. This is where the knight falls by his own path." The slender knight began to chant with a low monotone, and began to glow a bright purple. The spell opened up a mantric sigil circle below her, and even though I was fading in and out of consciousness, I recognized all the signs of the spell I once taught her; Souleater. To my bewilderment, she then stopped to recite Ajora Scripture, to metaphorically put a nail in my coffin:

"_When Belias saw that his teachings were not followed, he saddled his steed and went off home to his castle in the city of Lesalia. He stood upon his throne and hanged himself, and he died. Because of this, Belias was known not for his deeds in life, but for his failures upon death." _

"This is your fate, Xavier! You have failed yourself, your kingdom, you even…" She trailed off from her original vigor with a sharp frown with tears, followed by the completion of Souleater and a heartbreaking cry.

"…YOU FAILED ME!"


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

_A land divided, ruled by seven. _

_Tyranny overtook the land, encasing war for hundreds of years. Magicks and daemons were summoned to bring chaos to the seven._

_Twelve Braves with unique gifts brought civility and peace. However, tranquility was soon dispersed._

_Now the story can be told..._

Today was the day that I would finally graduate from Eagrose Castle's Royal Military Akademy. The Academy was a special school for all squires round Ivalice to become a fighting force within the walls of Gallione and the Order of the Northern Sky. The War of the Lions between Duke Larg and Duke Goltanna raged on for several decades, and being a young novice at the tender age of sixteen, I was ready to move on and become a knight. Of course, there were several jobs I could have chosen from, but ever since I was a boy, I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my hero; Lord Gafgarion, legendary Dark Knight and (former) division commander of the Order of the Eastern Sky. All boys looked to mimic our House Commander Dycedarg for his bravery and exploits in the war; Gafgarion was about power, and he was the one knight to master the devastating dark arts for over 127 years.

And to be a Dark Knight, one must master the basics of knighthood. A small step in the right direction, I suppose. I had learned in history lessons that Gafgarion was exiled because of his brutal approach to the war, and his malicious intent against anyone who opposed him. But that wasn't my intention; I was interested in the dark Sword Arts for sacrifice and retribution for Duke Larg and the Order, not for genocide.

I, along with several other knight-worthy squire classmates, was being fitted with the White Lion battle dress armor for graduating ceremonies. My eyes lain upon the steel; it shone with the brilliance of a thousand silvers, accompanied by a gorgeous longsword. Knights, along with monks, archers, and thieves, were given particular dressing (although knights were allowed to wear the heaviest of dress armor as we were the highest in our class by way of rank, strength, and agility). Chemists and mages were given royale dress garb, fitting for the noblest of squires and apprentices.

My akademy partner, Tavin, was nearby with his fitting tailor. I overheard him groaning in pain as the tailor grunted himself, struggling to secure and fasten his dress armor and not make Tavin look sloppier than he did on the daily. I was a slender lad, roughly 165 pounds and topped off at six even; Tavin was a massive hulk at his age, breaking the seams at a massive 250 pounds plus and six foot five. I remember him making a remark to General Zalbaag that custom armor was a must for him. Zalbaag would not have anything to do with such nonsense, and claimed that all suits of armor bore the same; "One size fits most… and you seem to fit the qualifications."

"So, Tavin… it sounds like you're having a bit of trouble slipping into your armor?"

Tavin growled at me from the other side of the partition. "Hold your tongue, Monarch! I should have been a monk! I wouldn't have to worry about 'slipping' into anything!"

I chuckled at him. "You'd be way too large on the battlefield to be a monk! Of course, you'd have one vicious hit!" My own tailor was completing the final arrangements on my suit of armor, after which I was instructed to convene in the main hall for our graduation ceremonies. Stepping into the main hall, there were about thirty other individuals that graduated from our class, from an initial group of about eighty candidates. Commander Dycedarg made the assertion of about fifteen percent make it past being a squire, but this class presumably doubled his expectations. I was just under the impression that Commander expects most of Gallione's recruits would fail. Very open minded.

Once all of the remaining graduating class entered the glamorous halls with beautiful décor, and the opening ceremonies went underway. I casually glanced about the faces in the hall, noticing a few familiar friends here and there. However, my eyes did happen to fall upon one young lady within our row of squires being inducted into knights. She was a new face, one that I was never accustomed to, but I was caught in awe over her beauty. A young, slender little thing; with long, wavy, golden brown locks that twirled down behind her; striking eyes that could possibly pierce the toughest of metals; and a soft, complacent face—a slight aura of arrogance about her. I smiled to myself, thinking that, more than likely, she would be the only female knight in our graduating class. All the other females in our class wished to be archers, or mages.

And yet, I was right; this girl who caught my eye _was_ the only graduating knight of our class! I guess she had the room to be smug about her accomplishments. I was also assuming that she didn't take any nonsense from the other young men around her. As we all settled down and into our seats, General Zalbaag approached the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Duke Bestralt Larg and the Order of the Northern Sky, I welcome you all and congratulate all of you in your finest accomplishment. You have all been worthy squires and chemists, but through the past seventy-eight days, every last one of you have studied the way of the Knight, the Monk, the Priest, the Wizard, or the Archer."

After a round of applause, Zalbaag continued. "Today, under the eye of the White Lion, you all will follow your respected way of life. Each and every one of you is now battle ready to conquer the opposing blade of the Order of the Southern Sky. With that said, ladies and gentlemen, I wish you godspeed."

Another round of applause. Within the ovation, I began overseeing the group. I couldn't help but notice the girl doing the same, peering around the successful lords and ladies of our class, until our eyes met. Albeit brief, her face turned a slight shade of pink and her eyes unlocked themselves from mine and continued to dance about the hall. I frowned, disappointed that I wasn't able to get a better look at her eyes, but it was a bit of a distance from where I was sitting to get any accuracy to their color.

_"Damn," _I thought. _"I don't think I'll be able to catch her outside of the graduation." _At that point, Dycedarg came forth upon the podium and began to call off the individuals of the class one by one, presenting each grad with a diploma, a gift bag, and a White Lion pendant engraved with our last name. As I heard the name "Monarch," I stood, accepted my certification, and I received my own celebratory gifts; a potion, 200 pieces of gold, and a power gauntlet. Cheap gifts, to say the least. I guess I really couldn't complain, after what I was wearing became the biggest expense of the Duke.

I sat down, and unrolled my diploma. Breaking the wax seal of the White Lion crest, the parchment certification was written in script;

From the Royal Hand of Duke Bestralt Larg

_I, Duke Bestralt Larg, would like to express my heartiest congratulations to you for your excellence in your graduation into _**knighthood**_. This is a great achievement in the Kingdom of Gallione._

_As the Duke of the Order of the Northern Sky, I am very proud to see our young lords and ladies excel and grow in the land of Ivalice, as you have now done. You serve as a role model for the future of all aspiring knights in the Royal Military Akademy of Eagrose._

**Xavier Monarch**_, you have successfully completed the requirements in advance into _**knighthood**_ on _**12 April**_. Preserve the name of King Atkascha III in valor and integrity. Godspeed._

I grinned, pleased with the message that Duke Larg bestowed upon me. Of course, I assumed that this was a mass produced message proclaimed to all, and the blanks filled in with the respective job classes, date, and name. It still made me proud. As I allowed the parchment to return back to its rolled up form, Dycedarg rattled off the last few names of us knights.

One of them was the girl who caught my eye:

"Reina Bentley, please step forward."

_"Reina… that's her name…" _


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

I had slipped out during the closing ceremonies, I rushed to the Military Akademy Library. I was much more interested in learning all I could about becoming a knight of the dark arts than worrying about how pleased our kingdom was with our advancement into knighthood. Commander Dycedarg bestowed access upon all graduates to the Akademy library, and I was looking to absorb as much as I could in the smallest amount of time.

Walking along the corridors, I reached the library doors. Unnaturally heavy, I pushed them open to enter, and I was welcomed by a breathtaking sight; the Military Akademy Library was enormous, and filled with ancient literature as far as I could see. I was overwhelmed and excited to get right to studying.

I approached the library clerk, who was currently reading one of the many books from the shelves nearby. She quickly verified my Northern Sky crest, and waved me through. She was an older woman, maybe in her late forties and prudish. I assumed when she was younger, she was much more vibrant and easy going. I inquired on where I could find books on becoming a dark knight, and she frowned upon my request.

"Sir," she intoned. "The blood arts are forbidden here in Eagrose Castle. All books on that particular subject have been removed and burned by official order of Duke Larg."

My brow furrowed in confusion. I had figured that the Military Akademy would have every subject under the sun available! I wore my disappointment out on my sleeve, to which the library clerk picked up on it. Reaching over to pick up a bookmark (a simple origami paper crane), she placed the paper bird in the crease to keep her spot, and closed the book.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing, but Duke Larg does not want the same treasonous activity that arose out of the rogue Touten Knights." She took off her glasses, and pointed them at me, chiding my inquisitive nature. "Many untested knights that come out of the Akademy were stripped of their knighthood because of their interest in becoming such a wicked warrior. If I were you, I would keep your pursuit in this to a minimum. Headmasters and instructors are instructed to report any and all fascinations with the blood arts to General Zalbaag."

My curiosity began to bubble into anger, but I immediately realized that there was nothing I could do about Duke Larg's decree. I huffed, headed to a bookshelf and took some material to read. I was extremely disappointed. How could I ever learn on how to become a dark knight? Obviously I wasn't able to learn anything within the walls of Eagrose, and now, I wasn't even able to speak openly about my interest on becoming such a knight! No one would be able to even lead me in the right direction.

I honestly wasn't able to focus on the book I was reading, so I closed it with a snap of my wrist, and dropped it in the book return box. I had to figure out where I could get my hands on some manuscripts!

I stormed out of the library and ran smack into Tavin. I fell backwards to the floor, holding my face. Tavin was still wearing his ceremonial armor, and with my face running into his solid frame, I didn't end up the winner within the exchange. He peered down at me, and his face contorted into a jumbled mixture of confusion and concern.

"Monarch? Where were you during the closing ceremonies?" He reached down and helped me up, brushing me off. He also saw my frustration and figured something was amiss.

"Where's the fire? What seems to be the problem? You must have had some sort of urgency within the library to not stick around." Tavin crouched down to peer in my face. I turned away, angered with his persistence.

"Nothing," I insisted. "I just needed to research something." Tavin frowned at my response.

"This isn't about that dark knight nonsense is it?" He straightened up and shook his head. Speaking a little softer, he came across the same way the librarian did. Surprisingly, he knew much more than what the librarian refused to tell me.

"Monarch, I'm letting you know that following the path to become a dark knight is strictly forbidden here! I know very well that your hero is the legendary Gafgarion, and his banished exploits. The same exploits that had him exiled. I'm just letting you know… I don't understand why you don't choose being a dragon knight or even a paladin!"

_A dragon knight? A paladin?! _I was insulted. Paladin knights were a dime per dozen in Gallione. And I didn't want a dragon familiar to deal with. I wanted to be a lone wolf; I wanted to be _different_, standing out of the norm. I grabbed Tavin by the neck opening of his chestplate, and brought him down to my level.

"I _refuse_ to be caught up in the standard mainstream! Gafgarion is my inspiration to break the mold and become my own person. I am not going to become another 'mass manufactured' knight and follow the image of Duke Larg and his subordinates! And by the heavens of Saint Ajora, I _will_ become a Dark Knight, and I will be the best! Better than Gafgarion!" I wheeled away from Tavin and started off, but he reached out and grabbed me by the arm.

"Xavier… I don't condone what you're doing, but I do know where you can get started on your search. The Touten Knights were originated in the Lesalia territory… you might be able to find something there." Tavin let go of my arm, and he himself walked away. I watched my best friend reach the end of the hall, and stop again at the exit.

"Just… just stay out of trouble."

When I was a little boy, the dark knight Gafgarion was my hero. Lord Goffard Gafargion was the leader and division Commander of the Touten Knights of Lesalia, better known as the Order of the Eastern Sky. Gafgarion as far as I had read in history books, was the only Dark Knight for over 127 years, and there was a good reason for that—Gafgarion was ruthless. A killer bent on massive destruction to end the Fifty Years' War, he would not take "no" for an answer.

I happened to meet Gafgarion briefly walking the streets in the city of Dorter when I was a boy of twelve years old. Dorter was a merchant trading city with the neighboring cities province of Gallione, and individuals from all around would come to purchase wares. My father was a travelling merchant himself, barely keeping our family afloat with his potions and ethers. I don't remember how he did it, making the trip from Eagrose. It was a three day expedition from Mullonde, and I was very happy to come with. Unfortunately, my mother passed away when my younger sister Antoinette was born, four years after my own birth, so my father did his best to provide what he could for us.

My father posted up shop near the front of the city. He seemed to know of all the great selling sites, from what he told me and my sister. I remember he had his carriage full of bottles and herbs, and as he would proudly display his merchandise, he would teach us which one did what. Potions were for healing wounded fighters; ethers energized the weakened mages, and antidotes cured poison afflictions. And amongst all of these common goods, he had a beautiful down feather from what he claims was plucked from a Phoenix tail. It was a large, beautiful fiery red feather, and as I made my visits to the other merchants, my father was the only one who carried such an item.

"My son," he mused. "this feather comes from the mystical Phoenix. The undying Phoenix is said to call souls back from the heavens, but as the Altep rumors go, to win the attention of the fabled bird, you must give up a feather as an offering."

As he placed the feather upon the merchant table, he continued. "The best offerings that catch the Phoenix's eye, are the downy feathers of the tail… hence the term 'phoenix down', you see? Not any feather plucked from a bird will do. Depending on the quality and size, the blessing varies greatly. As a merchant, I understand that you get what you pay for."

The Phoenix Down, as it was called, brought the dead back to life. And as my father explained, there were varieties that were even more rare than the down feather. Phoenix pinions, and phoenix wings were the rarest form of the item, but these would need to be removed from the bird itself. He claimed only in legend that pinions and wings existed, entrusted to the glorious of warriors.

All the talk of legends and fables made my heart yearn for adventure. As my sister and I stared at the majesty of the Phoenix Down, a black gauntlet came down upon the feather and a gruff voice bellowed from above us.

"Merchant… how much for the phoenix down?" I followed the hand all the way up to a silver-mustachioed face. It was Gafgarion himself! I gasped in astonishment, as it was the Dark Knight himself! However, the knight was not interested in looking my father in the eye—he was more concerned about the child gaping at the item he wanted to purchase. His eyes felt as if they burned into my soul.

"The phoenix down is 1,000 gold pieces, m'lord." Gafgarion looked away from me to my father with a sour glare.

"Merchant… the price you are telling me is outrageously overpriced for such a common item such as a phoenix down. I have 300 gold pieces I am willing to part with for the feather." My father took off his cap, I'm guessing in honest respect for the dark knight and countered.

"M'lord, I am well aware of the rarity of the Phoenix Downs in Dorter, and for that matter, the provinces of Gallione and Lesalia. Knowing of your travels far away wide, Sir Gafgarion, you would be able to purchase a few phoenix downs for 1,000 gold pieces down in South Lionel. But, that journey would be at least a sennight. I offer to you the convenience of the feather here without having to travel and use precious resources that would equal to 1,000 gold pieces… or possibly more."

Gafgarion hadn't taken his hands off of the phoenix down. Father, being the shrewd salesperson he was, made the original offer reasonable at such a price. And boy, 1,000 gold pieces would feed us for months! Gafgarion looked down again at me and my sister with an inquisitive look.

"Are these your children, merchant?"

My father nodded. "Yes, m'lord. They are."

Again, his gauntlet never leaving the feather, Gafgarion took his other hand and stroked his facial hair.

"600 gold pieces. I see your son has been eyeing the phoenix down. I'm sure you have told him of the relevancy of the item?"

My father nodded again. "Yes… I have informed him of the adventure and mystery behind it. Sir, if you don't mind my asking, is there a particular reason that a phoenix down has so much importance? I am fully aware of your exploits, and a phoenix down isn't necessarily part of your… brutal repertoire."

Gafgarion chuckled. "Brutal repertoire? I see it as being the alpha existence. Fear controls the weak minded. But I cannot answer your original question. The phoenix down is of dire importance that you should not need to worry yourself about. 600 gold pieces, merchant. And we have a deal."

With a heavy sigh, Father shook his head in disagreement. "I cannot allow such a rare item within our kingdom to leave my shop for such a low price. I apologize, m'lord. But the feather is not for sale at 600 gold pieces."

The dark knight's face contorted in slight anger. "Merchant… I implore you to allow me to purchase this item… or I will be forced to kill you." Father straightened up, immediately unnerved by Gaffgarion's demand, who had followed up with drawing his blade. Antoinette and I cowered behind Father, also scared of the malevolent presence that Gaffgarion had instilled in that moment. However, my father held his composure.

"G-gafarion, sir… you rise your blade in order to negotiate price. Is this something that the Touten Knights are known for? Petty squabbles over a 400 gold difference? Or will you be known for much more of an impact?" Father was sweating profusely, but he continued. "At this instance, you'll be spurned as lowly thieves."

Gafgarion glared at my father, but sheathed his sword. "Perhaps you're right, merchant. I'll strike up one more deal with you." He peered down at me, hiding behind Father's robe, and gestured at me.

"700 gold coins… and the boy."

My father was taken aback. "My… my only son, m'lord?! I… I couldn't part with my boy, over 700 gold. No deal!"

Gafgarion leaned in close to Father. "I will take the boy to Eagrose Castle… and have him enrolled in the Royal Military Akademy. He will be trained to become a knight, and become successful in his endeavors. It will only take him four years, and he will be allowed to return to you. All it will do is secure his future, and have him learn under the Order of the Northern Sky. Understand this, merchant—the fee to enter commoners within the walls of the Akademy is astronomical; 10,000 gold pieces per year for such knowledge. 700 gold is a small price to pay for nobility. So… may we strike up a deal?"

My father looked down at me, then back at Gafgarion. With a heavy heart, my father nodded. This time, the knight became the cunning merchant and had a life under the sword make sense to Father. I was then taken from Dorter and into the walls of Eagrose Castle for the next four years until my graduation. However, at that point, Gafgarion swept me away from poverty. I became a knight. And I wanted to emulate what had made me so successful.

My story begins with the quest to become the next Dark Knight.


	4. Chapter III

Commander Dycedarg called all new cadets to discuss the recent happenings from the Knights of Death, otherwise commonly known as the Death Corps. Under my impression, these anti-aristocrats were just a small time brigade consisting of unruly peasants who sought to overthrow the nobility of Ivalice. Granted, I did have a little bit of respect for the "little guy", however, small time terrorist functions don't make it past big time government.

Dycedarg gave an unruly speech touting his Hokuten Knights and how little our own job meant nothing but peanuts to them. I didn't understand how newly graduated knights weren't on the same level as the Hokuten. We were much, much lower than that. Our classification as knights were known as the Northern Sky New Order; better classified as the Gomiten Knights. Understandably, _gomiten _as one word defines itself as "creation." New blood. However, the Hokuten had a laugh riot when you break up the word _gomi _and _ten _(such as with the Hokuten Knights of the Sky)—it roughly translates to "Order of the Trash".

Ridiculous. I was too proud of a person to be called mere "trash", and I had to prove that to the high and mighty. All of us cadets entered the meeting hall, stood at attention and performed the White Lion salute as both Dycedarg and Zalbaag entered, along with another male knight that I had never seen before. I found that relatively odd that Zalbaag would accompany the Commander for what he considered a lowly group of knights, but I dismissed the thought as we were told to stand "at ease".

"It has come to our attention that one of our fellow commanding knights assigned to your squadron, Gustav Margriff, has unexpectedly left the Hokuten Knights. With the sudden change in hierarchy within Gallione, General Zalbaag will be now assigned to the Hokuten Knights instead of the Gomiten. Therefore, we will be assigning a new commanding officer to be your squadron leader."

Dycedarg motioned for the back, and boomed out loud enough for his voice to carry through the heavy doors. "Maruko, please enter!"

The iron doors slowly swung open with a loud metallic moan, and the chinks in armor associated with walking could be heard behind us cadets. We all turned around, and for a brief moment, I caught Reina within our ranks as we peered behind us. An older gentleman wearing bright silver armor and golden trim stepped between our split group and made his way to Dycedarg's side. The man had dark, straight shoulder length hair and a stern but arrogant look upon his face, brimming with confidence. Now with a bit more of an opportunity to glance over at the girl who caught my eye before, I noticed that Reina was all googly-eyed over the new knight!

Jealousy immediately filled my inner being, and I felt my face burning red with anger. Why was I so angry?! However, I didn't have time to listen to my fuming conscious as Dycedarg began to introduce the new knight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce your new commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Laguna Maruko. Maruko will be assigned to the Gomiten squadron and will conduct business accordingly. Zalbaag and I wish you luck."

Dycedarg and Zalbaag stepped down from the podium and left the hall. Laguna came forth and began to address us himself. I shot another glance over at Reina, who apparently was still smitten with the newly appointed lieutenant colonel. To make matters worse, Maruko's voice was smooth and also filled with such assertion, that even the most skilled female mediators would swoon over him. I had absolutely no chance with this guy in the picture.

"Lords and ladies, I have been brought from the Order of the Northern Sky to ensure that the knights of the Northern Sky New Order train and sharpen their skills to become the best. I accept nothing but paramount and elite from all of my students. Therefore, I will accompany the next squadron into battle against the Death Corps. From here on out, I will need three extra bodies, and these three will be the best of your class."

Maruko looked down at his paperwork. "Bentley; Fredyrick; Monarch; you are the top three of your class. Please step forward. The rest of you, you are dismissed."

I watched as the class dispersed and left myself and the other two remaining individuals he requested. Of course, I already knew the other two by name anyway—Tavin, of course, and Reina. Honestly, I was surprised that Tavin was part of the top three as he was a complete loafer and a lay about. On the other hand, I wasn't surprised that Reina was part of us. Even though the male classes were segregated from female cadets, she must've been the top graduate. With everyone gone, Maruko motioned for us to line up next to each other, and volubly unloaded our orders.

As Maruko was speaking, I glanced over at Reina. This time, she wasn't all "googly eyed"; she attached herself to every word the veteran knight had to say, following every command and registering it into the recesses of her mind. I was attracted to her, yes, I realized that. But I wasn't allowed to let my personal feelings get away of being a Dark Knight.

"The four of us will begin an investigation into the Death Corps into the recent theft of the Lesalia kingdoms' treasured artifacts; the Black Materia. The Black Materia is a sacred gem that holds the knowledge of generations within it's spherical matter. More importantly, this Materia holds dangerous black magic that given to the wrong person, can envelope Ivalice in its entirety and destroy the world as we know it. Of course, the Death Corps are a group of inexperienced individuals who wouldn't be worth licking the bottom of my boots, but therein lies the problem. No one has taken the Death Corps seriously. This is why I am personally leading the charge in the search for this Materia. With that said, we must make haste to Lesalia and find out where the Death Corps brigade is hiding."

We all saluted in response. Sir Laguna handed me the orders on our first target; the Merchant City of Dorter. I was to return to where my journey had began.

Four days had passed upon our journey to Dorter. The city itself had changed drastically over the past few years, but the atmosphere was the same. Merchants and salespeople were slinging their wares to many of the tourists, and it was a hustle-bustle environment. It brought me back to a simpler time with my father and my sister and learning the tools of the trade. Of course, I never became a merchant, but I happened to know a little about bartering and obtaining information.

All four of us meandered through town, asking about regarding any information about the missing Black Materia, however, no one on the streets were aware of the precious jewel gone missing. Maruko wasn't very pleased with the lack of information he was obtaining in the streets, so I made a suggestion.

"Maruko… I used to frequent these streets here in Dorter as a child. I've always known that many informants are usually lurking in the local town pubs. How about we try that instead of picking apart unwary merchants?"

He scoffed, whereas Reina seemed pretty impressed with my knowledge of Dorter. Nevertheless, Maruko agreed. "Sure… Monarch, lead the way to the nearest pub." With that said, I pointed toward the closest one to head toward; the Spiky Cloud. Maruko led the way as Reina, Tavin and I followed in rear. With a mighty flourish, Maruko flew open the tavern doors wide open. All eyes of the inhabitants of such a despicable place locked on to the shadow within the doorway, and aside from the noise from outside, you could have heard a pin drop within the pub. Maruko took a lengthy step into the archway, his armored footfalls clamoring onto the wooden floor. We followed in with him, the boards beneath us groaning with our heavy protection weighing us down another hundred pounds. Maruko motioned for us to sit nearby at a table, and as our military training was concerned… that was strategic combat basics. The leader goes in, and his flank retreats nearby to observe. Maruko headed to the bartender, as we took a seat at a table nearby.

Reina looked over her shoulder while removing a partial of her aventail from her neck. "Xavier…are you from around here? I never really had the opportunity to ask."

I smiled, and I turned away from Laguna at the bar. Tavin was paying enough attention to our egotistical bane to expressed warning for Reina and me. I leaned in close to keep our conversation a little more private and personal.

"Absolutely. I grew up in Gallione, but my father was a travelling merchant making sure he took care of me and my sister. I was very young when I was separated from my father."

Reina's eyes widened with surprise._ "Separated?!" _she exclaimed."You didn't enter the Akademy willingly?"

"No… I was handed over to the Order of the Eastern Sky and dropped off at Eagrose to become what I am today."

"The _Eastern Sky?!_" She leaned in again with exclamation. I couldn't believe how much her eyes could open. "That wouldn't have been Gafgarion the Great, would it?"

Laguna had become a little more noisy at the bar. I was too busy having my conversation, so I ignored it. "Of course. He's my hero. I want to be like him. That's why I have become a knight to follow and learn of the Dark Arts."

Reina smiled. "Well, although I don't approve of a Dark Knight aspiration, I do believe that it would make for quite an adventure. You wouldn't mind if I joined you on your adventures, would you?"

Now it was my turn to be excited and astounded. "Really?! Why, of course! I'd be more than happy to have you accompany me! I-I mean… why would you come along anyway, if you don't mind my invasive inquiry?"

Reina looked away and smiled. A little flush of pink filled her cheeks as her eyes returned and linked with mine. "I joined the Akademy for _adventure!_ I didn't want to be fitted with dresses and gowns, handed off to the most charming at the ball, or the most daring in battle. I wanted to _be_ that daring knight! Causing chaos and taking on big endeavors, cashing in for gold, seeing the sights, and living life outside etiquette and manners."

Laguna became a little louder. Reina and I looked over at him, slightly concerned, but went back to our schoolyard discussion as he went about his own banter.

"Sounds like you and I would have quite a bit of fun. I want to be the best Dark Knight in history. Better than Gafgarion; I want to be known all throughout Ivalice." I beamed at the idea, and yet, Reina still had questions regarding my ambitious quest.

"Xavier… how does one become a Dark Knight?"

The question befuddled me, for the first time I really didn't give the idea of "how" to become one any thought before—I had figured I would research up on it and make heads or tails of it when I crossed that bridge when I came to it. My smile disappeared into a confused look.

"You know… I don't really know. With all of the books and material gone from Eagrose's own walls, I never found exactly on where to start my journey."

She looked down and drummed her fingers on the table three times in lost thought. After a moment's hesitation, she perked up. "How about we find out together? Seeing as how we are going to join each other on this, might as well become Dark Knights together!"

I smiled, but it soon turned into a look of concern. "It will be dangerous."

Reina smiled a sly, mischievous grin. "Danger is part of adventure, is it not?"

I laughed. "Absolutely! So, it is settled then… we can find out on how to be—"

My sentence was cut short as I saw out of the corner of my eye, the bartender drew a Blaster Pistol on Laguna, infused with lighting energy. Our mouthy leader was blown halfway across the bar room into a few patrons and furniture from the discharge. I stood up and drew my sword.

"No more time to chit-chat. Let's engage."


	5. Chapter IV

During Akademy instruction, cadets are given a crash course in weapons' training. I had learned that weapon training is imperative for a cadet to know all types of weapon inside and out, especially when it is regarded to specialty weapons. Knowing a specialty weapon and what it can do can make or break a battle.

Such is the case with Blaster pistols. Blaster guns are usually a common weapon, however, the various types of ammunition is the key factor in what makes a Blaster gun so effective. Take for example the Bolt Gun used against Sir Laguna; the elemental ammunition has a "type" level based on the power of the discharge from "Type-0" gauge to "Type-13" gauge. "Type-12" is the rarest to manufacture by human hands, and anything "Type-9" to "Type-12" is lethal. "Type-13" however, is rumored to only be magically manufactured by the Construct mage automatons under Goug Machine City in Lionel. "Type-13" ammunition will not kill the target, but will cause such agony upon such target would have wished it were dead upon discharge; "Type-13" has been rumored to totally disfigure the target into an elemental "zombie" with such continuous pain and torture inflicted, that the target's own mind becomes muddled and confused.

Blaster Pistol ammunition draws within the open elementals in nature and harnesses that power within the chemical liquid structure held in the shells. The more potent the liquid compound made by the chemist, the stronger the discharge. Our instructor told us that many of today's chemists aren't as skilled to create the necessary compound to make anything past a "Type-7".

Case in point, Laguna was shot with at least a "Type-5" gauge, something very out of the ordinary for a bartender to have. The discharge was enough to send his heavily armored frame nearly fifteen feet and clear through a few tables and chairs. The patrons all scattered and disappeared outside the bar, leaving just us four and the armed bartender. Reina and Tavin went over to assist Laguna and get him to his feet, where I took front and center and stared the bartender dead in the eye.

I told Tavin and Reina to take the smoldering Laguna out and away from the tavern. I then turned my attention to the bartender.

"Bartender, we are Knights from Eagrose Castle dispatched to Dorter on official business from Duke Larg. You are ordered by the command of Gallione to state the meaning of your hostility!"

The bartender looked back at me with an icy stare. "Your companion is sticking his nose into matters that don't concern him. I advise you all to leave this pub before you get hurt." He then reached into his satchel and pulled out a blue shell, a "Type-6" gauge, and loaded it into the Blaster.

"By the civil order of Duke Larg… I advise you to keep your weapon lowered." I was worried against the magic I was potentially facing, but I told myself to stand firm. That confidence immediately diminished when the bartender raised the Blaster and took aim down the barrel. All at once, the trigger was pulled and a loud electrical current erupted from the gun in my general direction, to which I had the common sense to duck out of the way. An enormous wave of electricity fired past me into the pub wall, blasting a hole nearly ten feet in diameter.

The bartender reached into his satchel again and pulled out a red capsule this time, a "Type-9"! I couldn't have any fear within my being, so I lunged toward the bartender and tackled him to the floor before he could load the gauge into the chamber. The shell flew from his hands and bounced several feet away from us, and subsequently rolled under a liquor cabinet. Much to my dismay, the bartender took a couple of cheap shots to my head with the gun, and rolled me away. He then proceeded to make his way on his hands and knees to the liquor cabinet in search of the deadly casing, and I followed him. With a flying leap, I lunged myself, armor and all, upon the bartender. With all the weight upon him, I crushed him and knocked a moment of hesitation out of him, and I took advantage of the second of time to climb ahead of him, and reach under the cabinet to grab the gauge.

I stood up, and triumphantly yelped out as I had the casing in my hands. I then turned around, and was met with a solid punch to my nose, which sent me sprawling backwards into the liquor cabinet, smashing the wood, glass, and bottles as my frame came into contact with the furniture. I lost the gauge as I slumped to the floor and it rolled away from my open palm.

The bartender chuckled as he made his way to gather the shell. Bending over, he daintily retrieved the slug between his index and middle finger, and slowly straightened up again. He leisurely took his time, knowing I was worse for wear with smashing into the liquor cache. I heard the faint couple of clicks as the opening gate disengaged, the gauge loaded in the chamber, the returning inset, and finally the faint hum of electrical magic funneling into the barrel of the gun.

The image of the red "Type-9" lettering flashed in my mind as I closed my eyes.

I was done for.

The young spuds Reina and Tavin carried me out of the tavern among the chaos and confusion of that brash cadet Xavier pulling that ridiculous stunt against an Orator.

"What in the world did you tell that bartender?!" Tavin began to brush me off and pick splinters of wood from the joints in the armor. I was a little dazed, of course, but with the help of the two, I stumbled to my feet.

"Never mind that. Cadets, how come you aren't aiding your partner?"

Reina scoffed at me. "Sir Laguna, you _are_ our partner. You needed assistance, and Xavier took initiative and control once our commanding officer became incapacitated."

Being able to fully stand on my feet, I brushed the two off with a huff. I don't remember what I was hit with, but it was very painful and excruciating. More patrons hurried out of the bar past us, and I shuffled up next to the entrance. I heard Xavier attempting to reason with the hostile gentleman behind the counter, but I didn't dare peek my head around the corner—I was liable to have my head cleaned off by whatever scraped me before.

Reina and Tavin began to approach me, but I waved them off; I didn't need them caught in the fray.

"Go around the back; I'll need to have you cover the rear to prevent a potential escape."

Both cadets nodded in agreement, and headed around the tavern. I listened in a little longer. I didn't hear anything at all from the bartender, but I heard Xavier using scripted negotiation tactics taught in Mediation classes at Eagrose Akademy. I had to laugh to myself. Basics used against an Orator wouldn't have done anything in the heat of conflict. I didn't see the need that instructors had to teach such nonsense outside of something to ease the students into such situations. Without basics as a stepping stone, the kids would have no idea what to do. Xavier showed a bit of finesse and he did happen to take initiative to try to see what he could do.

A deafening blast behind me ripped me from my thoughts. The tavern wall exploded with such tremendous force that it toppled me over! The weapon must have been a Blaster gun of sorts, equipped with lightning ammunition! But with a blast such as the one that tore through the tavern wall must have been an illegal gauge.

As I regained my composure, I looked into the bar and I saw Xavier tackle the Orator to the ground and grapple with him.

_"Yes… that will buy me enough time to slip in and stop this madness!"_ With Xavier and the gentleman wrestling on the ground, I entered the pub through the smoking cavity and snuck behind the counter. Xavier was fighting off his attacker, and I used the idle time to shift myself closer to the two.

Suddenly, I heard Xavier jump to his feet and gleefully shout out over his victorious battle, and then smash into furniture and glass. I darted my head around to see him bloodied and passed out on the floor amidst broken wood, glass, and spilled liquor.

_"Must've fallen into the liquor cabinet. What a _klutz_."_

Then I heard it.

The familiar click of a Blaster Pistol with a loaded chamber. Orators were famous for those powerful weapons. And by the grace of St. Ajora… this guy was increasing his gauge power with each slug, and by the looks of it, I assumed it was a lethal shot this time to where it would kill my cadet.

I had to do something quick or I'd be reporting back to Eagrose empty-handed and one man fewer.

I began to unsheathe my sword and leapt out of my hiding spot.

A familiar sound of steel coming from its home rang through the stillness of air. I opened my eyes to see Sir Laguna standing in front of me and his weapon of choice, _Durandal_, slid across the throat of the bartender. A tiny trickle of blood pooled from the man's neck on the tempered steel, meaning the knight meant business.

"Drop the gun."

Laguna gave the man an icy stare with his light gray eyes. The bartender knew that Laguna was not in the mood for shenanigans, and hesitantly obeyed. The gun came to clatter on the floor near my feet, yet _Durandal_ remained in place.

The bartender returned Laguna's glare with a haphazard remark. "I dropped my weapon… how come you haven't dropped yours?"

Laguna smirked, a sly smile creeping across his lips. "I told you that I would get information out of you… one way or another. And if this is the only way, let's have ourselves a little chit-chat."

Tavin and Reina came in through the back, and surveyed the scene. As everything was in order (as much as order could be maintained within a demolished tavern), Reina returned to my side to help me up and sat me down on a chair. Laguna motioned for Tavin in front of the bartender.

"Now," Laguna removed his weapon from the man's throat, and reached for a chair that was still intact. "Have a seat."

The bartender initially refused to take the chair from Laguna's possession, but out lieutenant commander nudged Tavin to make sure that the bartender's rear end found stability in a chair, and forced him down. Laguna came around and brought another chair to sit in front of the man, with a bit of room between them, and began to rattle off a series of questions.

"What is your name, brother?" Laguna's demeanor had changed gradually from a menacing warrior to somewhat of a friend that one hasn't seen in some time. He straddled the back of the chair casually, and waited for a response. The bartender shifted his eyes to all of us and remained quiet. Laguna then chuckled to himself, and looked up at Tavin.

"Fredyrick… please help this gentleman to find his voice."

Tavin, with his enormous frame, stepped in between Laguna and the man. The bartender looked up at Tavin, who proceeded to bring his massive fist down into the man's face. He slumped down in the chair, with such force, and came back to his resting place with the resistance of his spine.

"Lieutenant Colonel… is this really proper?" Reina took a step forward, showing a slight bit of concern for the man, but Laguna immediately dismissed her trepidation away.

"For the loyalty of Duke Larg and the people of Lesalia, it is completely necessary to begin negotiation tactics the way I see fit." Laguna then turned back to the man, and demanded his name once again.

"Tell me… what is your name?"

The bartender looked at Laguna and the corners of his mouth twitched. The swelling in his face began to take form, but he mouthed out an answer.

"Leonard."

Laguna smiled. "Leonard. Leonard the barkeeper, eh?" He straightened up and leaned forward. "So… 'Leonard', what do you know about the Black Materia?"

Leonard didn't say anything. I watched as Laguna motioned to Tavin again, who brought his fist low and struck Leonard in the stomach. The man doubled over, retching in pain. Reina was visibly upset, but it was how Laguna had to pull information out of this guy.

After a few seconds, Leonard wobbled up again, coughing a few times.

"Again… What do you know about the Black Materia?"

Silence still remained on the bartenders' lips. Our commander growled over the lack of cooperation with Leonard. Tavin lumbered forward again, and reeled his fist back. Upon Tavin's swing, Leonard finally cowered away and spilled what he knew.

"Okay! Alright! All I know is that the Death Corps took the Black Materia to the underground library in Orbonne! Just… just don't hurt me anymore!"


End file.
